customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Fights with His Classmates (The Wacky Days episode, Thevideotour1's version)
Nick Fights with His Classmates is the 24th episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on October 7, 1993. Plot On Sunday, while Tony and Eva are making their children deviled eggs for lunch at home, Nick wakes up late and goes to McDonald's for lunch by himself. While Nick is halfway there, his classmates block the sidewalk. To clear the sidewalk, all he has to do is fight with them. This method is so violent, which makes Tony and Eva grounded Nick for 3 weeks. Cast *Nick (Damon Pampolina) *Angie (Bridget Kimble) *Gary (Chasen Hampton) *Greg (Jonathan Brandis) *Harvey (Adam Huang) *Marissa (Tiffini Hale) *Michael (Albert Fields) *Samantha (Deedee Magno) Music Used *Joe Renzetti - Speak Up, You Little Bastard! (Heard once when Nick clears the sidewalk by getting in a fight with his classmates) Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once when Nick pushes Greg onto the sidewalk with one hand) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard once when Michael kicks Nick in the crotch) Trivia *The fight scene is similar to the one from the 1997 film, "Good Will Hunting". Quotes Quote 1: *(Nick wakes up late and yawns) *Nick: Okay. I'm gonna go to McDonald's for lunch. (he goes outside the house) *(fades to Nick walking the sidewalk, but sees his classmates from school who are blocking the sidewalk) *Nick: Get outta my way! I'm trying to go to McDonald's for lunch, but all of you bastards are blocking the whole sidewalk! *Harvey: We don't know why you would tell us to move! *Nick: Oh, yeah?! If I'm gonna hafta clear the sidewalk right now, all I hafta do is fight you! Let's fight! *(Nick gets in a fight with his classmates) *(Nick punches Gary as he falls on the floor) *Gary: DAMN YOU!! (gets up and continues to fight) *(Marissa hit Nick's on the back with her elbow) *(Samantha kicks Nick in the ass with her knee) *(Michael kicks Nick in the crotch) *Nick: (groaning in pain) OOOOH!!! *(Angie punches Nick in face, making him fall down) *Nick: (shrieks) AAAH!!! YOU'LL PAY!! (gets up. He holds Greg and punches him in the face) PUSSY!! (pushes Greg onto the sidewalk with one hand. He then approaches Harvey and tries to punch him) *(Harvey dodges Nick's blow and kicks him in the stomach with a knockdown. He sits on top of him and starts punching him) *Harvey: DIE!! DIE!! (grunting) *Greg: GET HIM!! *(Angie, Gary, Greg, Marissa, Michael and Samantha shouting and approaches Nick) *(Nick's classmates band together to beat up Nick. Angie, Gary, Greg, Marissa, Michael and Samantha start kicking Nick while Harvey is still punching him) *Nick: OWWW!! HELP ME!! HELP!! NO!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!! *(the fight ends and Nick loses the fight while his classmates win the fight) *Greg: See?! That's what you get! *Nick: (gets up) That is not funny! *Eva's voice from the sidewalk: What is going on here? *Nick: Mom? Dad? *(Tony and Eva arrive at the sidewalk) *Tony: Nick, how dare you get in a fight with your classmates! *Eva: That's it! We're going home! *(Tony and Eva takes Nick home) *Nick: (crying) No! (continues crying) *Tony: Oh, and guys, you won the fight. Quote 2: *(at Nick's house) *Tony: Nick, we can't believe you fought in a battle with your classmates! *Nick: Why? *Eva: Remember? You were supposed to have deviled eggs for lunch at home, but you didn't. *Nick: So can I have deviled eggs for lunch today? *Tony: Absolutely not! Your siblings are eating them and you're not gonna have any! *Nick: Does this mean I'm grounded? *Tony: That's right! You're grounded for 3 weeks! *Eva: This means there will be no food, no restaurants, no TV, no computer, no video games and no friends, until your punishment is over! *Tony: When your mom, your siblings and I eat all the deviled eggs, there will be nothing at all! *Eva: Go to the room right now! *Nick: (crying) Okay! (goes to his room) Quote 3: *(the next day, the children are being bored at Samantha's house) *Angie: Poor Nick! *Marissa: *Harvey: How come Nick is grounded for 3 weeks? *Greg: Well,